


5 Years Ago

by Pinkfxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Embarrassment, Ereri Week, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkfxy/pseuds/Pinkfxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ereri Week Day 1: Embarrassment</p>
<p>Levi reminisces and Eren gets really embarrassed</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Years Ago

“Levi, stooop” Eren whined.

“Why? You were the one who was reminiscing about the past.”

“Ya, the good times, not these memories!” Eren hid his face in his hands, hiding it from Levi.

“Why can’t I talk about our first kiss?”

“Because its embarrassing thats why!” He brought his knees up to his chest as he tried to sink down further into the couch.

“Eren it wasn’t that bad-”

“I missed your face!” The flustered brunet tore his hands away to stare at Levi’s amused face.

“I know, I was there you brat” The older man ruffled Eren’s hair. “Okay it wasn’t that..bad-” He broke off chuckling.

“See?! Why did you have to bring it up? I was perfectly fine never reliving it again!” He stood up and began pacing around their family room, and Levi still chuckling on the couch wasn’t helping his situation. “I’m sorry if I got a little nervous and closed my eyes to soon and-”

“A little?!” This got Levi to start full on laughing. “Your face was already bright red before you even tried kissing me.

“Okay fine! I was nervous, but why do you have to laugh at this?! You hardly ever laugh!” At that, Levi stood up and walked over to Eren.

“Because it’s hilarious, thats why.”

He stood before Eren, both of them remembering that memory. Five years ago they were outside at the bottom of the stairs that lead to a strip of stores. Five years ago, Eren was about ready to puke up his dinner Levi bought him. Five years ago, Eren knew he was in deep when he would fall asleep thinking about how Levi’s lips would feel on his own. Five years ago, Levi was thinking of the same thing.

Eren stalled nervously, wishing he could think of something to say so he could be with Levi longer. Levi reminded him he had a train to catch in a few minutes. Eren, or as Levi wouldn’t of now described him, the nervous wreck with brunette hair. “Okay” Eren had said as Levi lifted his hand as a goodbye before walking away. The younger man’s stomach was filled to the brim with butterflies as he called out “Wait!” to Levi. The raven haired never showed it, but he was happy that Eren finally stopped him from leaving this time. Levi only raised his brows at the man in front of him, waiting for him to do something. “I uh..I..I” Eren had started but honestly had no clue what to say. He felt like an idiot as he tried to think of what to say, until Levi took a step forward, leaning his head up to stare at Eren. 7 inches, both of them thought. 7 inches between their faces, between their lips. Eren swore his heart exploded as he felt Levi’s breath on his mouth. Five years ago, Eren leaned forward, closing his eyes.

“Five years ago, you completely missed my face.” Levi said as Eren’s forehead rested upon his own.

“Really?! Again?! I already said I’m sorry about it!” The brunette covered his face again before having his hands pried off by Levi’s hands.

“Eren, look at me.” Levi’s eyes were searching for Eren’s until they finally locked eyes again. “Five years ago, I was happy that you kissed me, even if you missed at first.”

“Leviiii” He whined. Levi chuckled again, both at the memory, and when Eren started muttering under his breath. “But..my kisses, are better now, right?” He started moving side to side, staring down at his hands, a soft blush creeping onto his face. Levi grabbed his hands again and intertwined their fingers together.

“I wouldn’t kiss you as often as I do if they were bad.” A playful smirk appeared on Levi’s face. “Shitty brat” He said jokingly as he leaned up to connect his lips with Eren’s. “As much as I tease you about it, I’m glad it happened. Cause I don’t think we would be like this if your dorkish brain hadn’t made you kiss me then.” Levi said pulling away from the kiss, lifting his left hand. The sunlight peaking through the window reflected on a gold band wrapped around his fourth finger.


End file.
